Happy End
by Rheingold
Summary: Soushi visits Kazuki while he is working. He has something in mind, what would it be?


Soushi stepped into the café.

"I've finished early, so I decided to drop by." He announced himself trying his best to sound natural but his flat tone betrayed him making that statement sounded terribly forced.

Having seen through it, Kazuki smiled softly.

"Come in. I serve you something"

There was something off, something different about Soushi. Even though he was usually awkward, there was something even more awkward about him today, or at least that was what Kazuki thought.

When their eyes met, Soushi looked away and blushed slightly. Then he dashed towards a table. But, his movements were so stiff and unnatural that he ended up stumbling and losing balance.

However, before Kazuki or anyone could try to help him out, Soushi quickly stood up, reached a chair and finally sat down.

There was a brief moment of silence. Kazuki was pondering whether to ask Soushi if he was okey, when the bespectacled young man spoke:

"Ka... Kazuki! There's something I have to tell you!" He stammered in a loud voice. Nervousness was written all over his face.

For a second, everybody at the cafe stared at Soushi who, embarrassed, hid his eyes under his bangs.

"Okey, wait a minute." Kazuki answered a little bit confused.

After hearing this, Soushi took a deep breath and started looking for something in his pocket.

Several minutes later

Kazuki approached Soushi's table shyly since the other man was still looking furiously for something all over his clothes.

"What is it?" the black-haired boy asked timidly.

"Sorry, that'll have to wait. I need to go now." As he suddenly uttered these words, Soushi stood up and left the cafe in a hurry.

Kazuki stood there in confusion.

'Did he lose something?' He wondered as he watched his best friend's back disappeared behind the door.

As soon as Soushi left the shop, in the corner of his eye, Kazuki spotted a small piece of paper on the floor.

He bended down and picked it up. As he read it, Kazuki's face blushed furiously.

* * *

The day before, Alvis

"How've things been going with Kazuki-kun?" Maaya blurted.

Soushi gave Maaya a puzzled look.

"Just fine."

"What does that mean?" she laughed.

Soushi didn't reply. He just looked away.

"You mean…neither confessed?"

Soushi's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"It… it's none of your business…"

Maaya sighed.

"It maybe none of my business… but you like him, right?"

Soushi blushed harder.

"And he obviously likes you back…"

Each one of Maaya's words made Soushi's face look more and more like a tomato.

"Maybe he does…" he finally answered "Either way, we understand each other. There's no need to co-confess or anything…"

Maaya sighed again.

Now, Soushi looked at her nervously. Talking to Maaya has always been nerve-wracking, since he felt she could see through him.

"Do you really think so?" she inquired staring right into his eyes.

"I … I do…" Once more, Soushi averted his eyes.

"Really? I think Kazuki-kun will be very happy if you told him how you feelings…" A small trace of sadness could be seen in her eyes, but Soushi didn't notice it since he wasn't even looking at her.

"Do you really think so?" Soushi was staring at the floor.

"Wouldn't you be happy if Kazuki-kun told you he liked you?"

"Well…"

'Of course I will' Soushi didn't voice his thoughts. He just continued looking at the floor. As he tried to imagine Kazuki confessing to him, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"How long has it been since you came back? Almost two years, right? Geez, what are you waiting for? Don't you think it a good idea? Just tell him what you feel…" She made a short pause and then she added in an inaudible voice, almost muttering to just herself "That way, it would be easier to give up on Kazuki-kun…"

Soushi raised his eyes to meet Maaya's.

"How… how can I confess?" he was almost pleading.

Maaya, whose plan had worked, gave Soushi a wide grin.

She grabbed a pencil.

"Okay! I'll write down some tips. All you have to do is follow what's written in this paper!"

* * *

Present time, the café

Kazuki read the little piece of paper he had just found on the floor once more.

It was clearly Maaya's handwriting.

_"First: After work go to Kazuki-kun's place. Tell him you want to have a word with him._

_ Second: Smile. Smiling is really important. Compliment him._

_ Third: Go straight to the point! Tell him you like him. And ask him out. _

_ Happy End!"_

Kazuki took a deep breath trying to calm down his throbbing heart.

"I'm stepping out a bit…! I'll be back right away!"

He rushed out of the café as or even more quickly than Soushi had just a moment ago.

"Eh!?" Akira was left utterly confused at his senpai's behavior "What?"

Meanwhile, Kazuki started running, searching for Soushi.

'He shouldn't be too far away.'

And just as Kazuki have guessed, Soushi was there not even a block away.

"Soushi!"

Having heard his name, Soushi raised his gaze and fixed his glasses.

"Ah… Kazuki, what's the matter?" He tried to sound calm, but he clearly wasn't.

"I… I forgot I wanted to tell you something too." Kazuki's voice was full of determination.

"Um… Can it wait? I'm in a hurry…" Soushi's voice was shaking.

"No. It has to be now."

Kazuki looked straight into Soushi's eyes.

'It can't wait. I want to say it first.' Without putting those thoughts into words, Kazuki smiled.

He smiled a beautiful and tender smile as he confessed his love.

"I love you"

Soushi stared back at him, for moment he was unable to do anything other than admiring that dazzling smile.

"I love you, Soushi."

Soushi blushed and smiled shyly.

"Me too. I love you, Kazuki."

The two boys walked towards each other.

Kazuki softly held Soushi's hand.

Soushi gently placed his forehead on Kazuki's.

"You beat me… I was planning on confessing today…" Soushi revealed.

"Yeah, I know" Kazuki took the piece of paper he had found out of his pocket and hand it to Soushi "It was on the café's floor."

Soushi's face blushed even more.

Kazuki kindly embrace him.

When his lips were near the other's boy ear, Soushi whispered

"Happy end"


End file.
